creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fuzzie
Welcome to the Creatures Wiki! --Sgeo Hi Fuzzie - I've given you a whack with the admin stick. ;-) Please take a look at the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them well. :-) - Malkin 22:11, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thanks. Now I won't have to annoy Sgeo, Muffin or GR whenever I want something adminny poked at. :) - Fuzzie 22:12, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Fuzzie: I have discussed this with the mods; GreenReaper cleared this project himself. The template is not untested, GR wrote it for me! Hi Embri, What you suggest sounds great. Perhaps the apple could be floated to the right? would give the appropriate text when moused over, and you could write a longer description of what the apple meant on the image description page. I would strongly recommend you make use of the template system when making your additions, though. You could make pages like Tempate:OSXWorks, Template:OSXUntested, etc. and then insert the contents of the page into the agent page with . You can see how this works by looking at the Template:Stub page (and any other page with the template on). That way if you or anyone else wants to change how the apples work, it just has to be done in one place. You could then also have the Template:OSXWorks be in the Category:Works on OS X (with other categories for the other apples), and then after adding the template to the page, it will be listed on the Category:Works on OS X page (so you have a list of all the ones that work, that you can link to). I hope this helps! Let me know if you need any more advice on how to implement your suggested changes. Thanks for taking the time to help out. :-) If you have a problem with my project, talk to GreenReaper, please Embri 22:08, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) I'm going to yank the break line tags (they weren't supposed to work like that!) as soon as ElasticMuffin summons the all powerful Admins to grant me a bot free account. I'm having trouble with a clash between the apple icon and pages with images, though. Look at the Blue Grazers to see what I mean. Any idea how to fix this? The page sets the default text wrap width to the apple icon's size, which makes the text hide behind pictures. UGH! Heyy.... wait, it's fixed. ??? How did that happen? *shakes head* Maybe it was the line break messing things up? Well, whomever or whatever fixed it, my thanks! Embri Thanks for the heads up, Fuzzie. I'll try to keep the mess to a minimum. : ) (Now if i can only remember to USE the summary field...) Embri 03:31, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Sorry about the misspell on the Empathic Vendor page. Good to know someone's checking my work. Was the content OK? I figured since I was putting in compatibility anyway, I might as well flesh out some stubs. Embri 04:24, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Eem bibble! (Translation: Stupid exception riddled english, AN herb, okay, I'll try to remember that too...) Blarg! Embri 22:03, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) With regard to spam We need to make sure to report any link spam that we get so that they can prevent that spam domain from being posted again. It's a public service, kind of thing. ElasticMuffin 14:28, 3 March 2006 (UTC) RP stuff Heh. Yes. I'm at school, so I can't get to IRC :| Anyway, though, I am planning a big Creatures Wiki:Guidelines section that I'll complete after I get home this afternoon. In this I shall include a new proposed guideline for how to deal with RP pages so that everyone will have some input. Sound good? ElasticMuffin 13:46, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :Psh. All I'm going to do is mostly take the stuff out of Creatures Wiki:About, organize it, and make it look a bit more official. And add one about RP stuff and how we deal with vandalism, so that it will be clear-cut. ElasticMuffin 14:08, 28 April 2006 (UTC) C2 Norns problems I hope you have got Creatures 2. I edited 0OFJ.gen with Genetics kit so my Norns with that gens will have over 10 000 neurouns. I also changed some stimuli and deleted Time Arrow and Dead pose. When I release any male Norn with 0OFJ.gen, he won't move and speak unless I slap him at least several times. Then he stands on his legs only for a second or two and says that he is hungry, but even when I use cob "Eat food!!!" or "Eat fruit!!!" he don't wan't to eat, he only repeats several times that he is hungry. But when I release any female Norn with mentioned gens, she acts as any other normal Norn, I want to say: she is walking, speaking, eating etc. What's the problem? I'm sorry on some possible grammar mistakes in this sentences, English is not my mother language, but I'm trying to improve it as long as I'm child. Please answer! -- 22:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I think I created Children of the Minds with Genetics kit and I know how. I tried to improve Norns by adding 10 000 neurons. I increased too much all brain lobes (so each one has got got about 2000 neurons) and I noticed then in game that Norns can't eat or walk and they soon become tired even after sleeping. I bothered Norns so long that they almost died, and now I'm asking myself: Why I did that?. Firstly, I thinked that they are stupid altrough they have 10 000 neurons, but when I turned on Creature's View, I finally saw that they don't "see". I have changed size of their brain lobes and then all was good.- 14:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC)